


Last Goodbye

by NanakiBH



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Speculation, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: He was probably always going to miss him.





	Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right before the last boss fight with Demyx because I love to suffer. Parting is such sweet sorrow.
> 
> Whether or not Demyx is really the Master of Masters (or his Nobody), I feel like it would have been hard for Xigbar to let go of someone who was, at the least, very similar to him. For the sake of this fic, I assume that Demyx is related to the MoM in some way, but hopefully I wrote this in a way where you can assume what you want. My goal is simply to make you feel sad with me.

“Are you going?”

 

He didn't have to ask.

Seeing the unusual confidence in Demyx's stride, he was sure.

 

At Xigbar's question, Demyx stopped and replied without turning back.

 

“I wanna see Sora again, one more time.”

 

Xigbar got the feeling that nothing was going to stop him. He'd always been like that. Once he got an idea in his head, he had to see it through and nothing would get in his way. Or, at least, a certain part of him had always been that way – a part that only Xigbar was familiar with.

It was hard to say if the person who was walking away was even the same as the person from his memory, but...

Even if the sight of his back seemed inevitable, it didn't feel right to let him go.

 

“You don't have to go. Nobody told you to.”

“Since when have I ever done what I'm told? I'm going cuz I want to.”

 

Xigbar found himself standing in front of him, as if that could have stopped him.

He thought he was already resigned to the fact that he'd leave, so he didn't know what possessed him to stand in his way. He hadn't even planned on speaking up. It was inevitable that Demyx would go, just like the rest of them. One by one, their presences would disappear until the castle was empty. And then, once it became as though they'd never existed, even the castle would vanish and he would be the only thing left, just like always.

Time took everything.

He'd learned that he shouldn't become attached to the things that wouldn't wait for him.

 

So why was he trying to stop him?

He was supposed to be smarter than that.

 

“Hey, what's with the long face?” Demyx said, looking at him with a cheeky grin, hands on his waist. “Could it be...? Are you _worried_ about me, Xiggy?”

“As if. You may act like a dunce, but I know you could squash the pipsqueak with your little finger if you wanted.”

The way Demyx teased him was meant to cheer him up, but that side of him only brought back memories that made it difficult for Xigbar to even fake a smile.

Somehow, Demyx knew.

That shouldn't have come as a surprise, though. He wasn't half as oblivious as anyone else thought. In reality, he was astonishingly perceptive and insightful. Even when it didn't seem like it, all of his words were carefully chosen so that he always said the right thing.

 

“You better not cry,” he said.

 

“Is that all you have to say?”

 

Of course, even those words were perfectly chosen. Xigbar, who always wore a mask, who rarely showed a hint of his true feelings, suddenly struggled to keep his composure.

There had to be more, he thought.

But that was just desperation.

Despite himself – despite the fact that time should have stolen his heart away as well – within his chest, there remained an unyielding wish. It loyally waited inside of him, formless yet certain. It may as well have been his cornerstone; the thing that held him together at the core no matter how many times his face changed.

Watching him leave, it felt as though that part of him, still a child, was shedding tears.

 

There had to be more...

After all that time, even if it were too soon, he wanted to hear the congratulations he declined in the past.

 

“Don't cry.”

 

For the time, those were the only words.

Because, for as similar as he was to the person in Xigbar's memory, Demyx wasn't that person. He couldn't have said the things Xigbar wanted to hear. They weren't his to say.

 

So, that was all. He couldn't stop him.

His role continued.

He watched.

 

Demyx, too, bound by his own role in the story, had only been there to watch.

 

“I'll be back. For now, I'm just doing what I've always done... I'm playing my part, following the script.” He waved it off as if it were nothing, and maybe that was the case. “This isn't my final act, so I'm not gonna waste my best lines here.”

Xigbar forced himself to laugh.

“You're supposed to be an idiot...”

“I am. I wish I could have found a way to make it so I never had to leave,” Demyx said. His eyes, as clear as the ocean, revealed a real and true emotion – a feeling that belonged only to him, the person standing in front of Xigbar at that moment. “Maybe the future 'me' will be smarter.”

Demyx regretted that he had to leave.

So used to his role of waiting and watching, Xigbar regretted that he'd let the sands of time slip through his fingers along with his chance to know him.

In that moment in time, the person who was leaving was a unique existence. Even if the person from Xigbar's memory returned, that person who was leaving – Demyx – would never come back.

 

He regretted that it took him until it was too late to have that realization.

 

“Demyx.”

 

At the sound of his name, Demyx hesitated.

When he turned around, the face he showed him was perfect, though. His smile was perfect.

 

“See ya, Xiggy.”


End file.
